Immortals
by PicklesAndDonuts
Summary: WillxNico fic with Action and Adventure alongside heart melting fluff written by Simone and Katelyn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Pickles and Donuts, Simone and I's collab account! This is an unexpected WillxNico fic that we started writing at a Red Lobster together (I write the occasional fluff and do editing, it's mainly her wonderful writing). I barely know what's in store myself as it is written on her phone and sent to me for proofing and uploading (which now she can do too). Enjoy your reading!

~Katelyn

This is my friend and I's fanfic that we made when bored. I had recently finished BoO, so I literally fell in love with Nico and Will's friendship.

~Simone

Nico's POV  
It was a beautiful, mild weathered day here at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was bustling around, some lava-rock climbing, some casually walking, and others training to kill vicious, blood thirsty monsters. Whereas I'm still sitting here, alone in this dang cabin. But I can't go out there. I can't face him. I've been sitting in the mostly empty Hades cabin for what feels like forever. I know I'm going to have to face him at some point, after lashing out at Will like that.  
*flashback*  
"Hey, Nico, are you okay? You, errr, I mean... We haven't been hanging out as much lately... I miss y- it," Will stumbled with his words, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Nico, of course, didn't notice Will's apparent anxiety as he was trying to get away as fast as he could. Even though Will was Nico's best friend, he wanted more than their current friendship. But Will would never know that; he made sure of it. But the main emotions that he knew was hate, abandonment, and loneliness. He still had to get used to making friends and being... What's it called, social?  
"I'm fine," a quick, easy answer.  
"Are you sure about that? Have you been sleeping? Eating your greens? Exercising?" Will laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I said I'm okay, just drop it," Nico snapped, but quickly noticed Wills slightly hurt face.  
*end of flashback*  
A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Reluctantly, I pulled open the door and peeked at who it was. However, I had suspicions of who it was.  
"Hey! Nico!" Will exclaimed smiling slightly.  
"What are you doing, Will?" I tried to sound less angry due to him being my supposive friend.  
"Gígantas salamándra."  
"Giant salamander?" Will pointed to the direction of the other cabins. I looked out the door to see a giant green salamander simply terrorizing everyone and everything. Its tail swung around as I grabbed my sword and dragged myself out the door. We flew back into a tree and a sharp pain urged it's way in my skull. I looked at Will who stood up groggily. "Nico, go to the clinic. You don't look so good."  
"If you can get up. I can." Then I charged the gígantas salamándra.  
I joined the other demigods and jabbed at the torso. Will stood stabbing at the monster's ankles and feet. Percy actually got so aggravated he threw Riptide at the thing then stormed away. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed.  
"Now we have giant salamanders?! I thought we would be over with the over sized new monster things!"  
"Jackson, could you fight the thing and not have a tantrum?!" Clarrisse yelled.  
"Jeez, I'm finished!"  
"Do not abandon us!" Annabeth yelled.  
"I. Am. Leaving!"  
The Hephaestus kids threw ropes connected to hooks and pulled down bringing gígantas salamándra along. Leo stabbed a spear into its neck and it disintegrated into dust. That's when I passed out and Will's arms just so happened to catch me.

"Nico?" I felt everything shaking around me and my vision was extremely blurry.  
"What? Where am I? What happened? W-" My vision focused on a face hovering over me. "Will?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get out of my face."  
"Sorry." He sat in the chair next to the bed I laid on. "I'm supposed to make sure you're okay- because I'm your 'health attendant'."  
"You're my nurse?" I think I'm about to get sick. "Could you not look at me like that?" I scowled in response.  
"Look, Nico. I've been trying to work with you here! Why have you been so cold to me lately?"  
"Because I don't know any other way to show how I'm feeling!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I- and- ugh!" I felt my face heating up.  
"Because what? What happened to us being best friends?" Will whispered the last part and my heart shattered. I'm seriously resisting the urge to pull him close but I can't. I can't let him know. All I could do was stutter and try not to break down. I sighed an scooted to the edge of the bed. Will looked up and we stayed silent for a minute.  
"So... Um, are you going to tell me or what?"  
I smiled. I actually smiled.  
"Yeah. I'll tell you," I leaned in close to Will, and I could feel his shaky breath.  
Am I seriously about to do this? I thought hesitantly before connecting our lips. I quickly pulled away, instantly regretting my decision, until, to my surprise, Will pulled me back into his embrace.  
"T-that's a good reason," Will laughed nervously.  
Suddenly we heard the doorknob to the clinic turning and wiggling. My eyes widened and I scrambled back just as Hazel, my half sister, stepped through the threshold.  
"Hi! Hazel!" I coughed. Hazel looked at us suspiciously.  
"I just wanted to come check on you, I saw that nasty landing on the tree," she furrowed her eyebrows, "am I interrupting something-"  
"No." We said in unison. "Where's, er, Frank?" I asked changing the subject.  
"While on a quest Dakota got caught underage drinking by cops, they arrested all three of them, so now Frank and Reyna have to go get them."  
"See you later, Nico. Hazel." Will said and I was scared at the fact, I didn't want him to leave. He exited the door and weights somehow dropped onto shoulders.  
"Seriously, Nico what's going on?"  
"Nothing." I said it as if I meant it. "I promise."

I walked around the camp looking at all the damage the gígantas salamándra made. That Aphrodite girl Drew stepped in my way and crossed her arms while scowling at me. "I know." I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. How could Drew know of all people. You'd think Jason Grace would've guessed from my last crush and me hanging out with Will so much. Annabeth couldn't even figure it out.  
"Know what?" I asked surprised at how calm I was.  
"You're gay. You like someone here but I just can't figure out who it is." Drew said.  
"And even I do tell you, what makes you unafraid of what I can do?"  
"After most people witnessed you let Octavian go up into a catapult fireball no one is scared of you." She smiled. "And besides if you wanted to hurt me, you would've already done it when I said the g word." I had to cut her off before she could get it out of me. "Who is-" but I had already dissolved into the nearest shadow.  
As I did not plan I ended up next to the Apollo cabin. Which meant that I would be closer to him than I rather wanted to. As if on cue he walked out the cabin and stopped when he saw me. "Are you stalking me?" He asked flashing perfectly straightened white teeth.  
"You sound like Apollo. And no, shadow travel forced me here."  
"Because you were thinking about me. Or about what we did?"  
"You're pushing my temper right now."  
"Then I will now definitely push it over the edge."  
He definitely pushed me over the edge as he grabbed me by my back and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't plan to but I used my hands, in his tangled hair, to bring his head closer and kiss me harder. I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe because everything became dimmer. So I closed my eyes and the sensation continued.  
Until I realized someone could walk past at any moment.  
I pushed him away this time much softer. Good thing I had grown bigger here because it would be really awkward if he were taller. "I'm sorry." He said. "I've really messed up haven't I? I didn't know I was... Gay, until I realized I liked you more than a friend. Now I've pretty much just..." He trailed off and bit his lip.  
"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have pulled you closer, Will. Besides you wouldn't have an arm if I didn't like you. And never apologize, you bug me out when you do."  
He smirked and I did too. "You're okay Di Angelo." He sighed. "Now... What do we tell people?"  
"How about... Nothing. Let the landslide take out the city slowly."  
"It's called a creep. And the Aphrodite kids are getting antsy."  
"Yeah I noticed."  
*another flashback*  
Piper approached Will looking like a mixture of angry, nervous, sad and happy. "Are you in love with someone?"  
"Uh-" he answered.  
"Because the vibes off of you have been keeping me up all night!"  
"Er-"  
"Who is it?! Who ever it is tell them you love them now because I cannot sleep!"  
"How does that even work?"  
"My mothers terrible gift, but that is not the point!" She breathed out. "Tell. Them. Now!"  
"I just can't tell him-"  
"Him?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who... Is- I-"  
"Bye Piper I have to go to the clinic now." He started walking away quickly.  
"But-"  
"Buh- Bye!"  
*flashback over*  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I asked. People could've found out he liked me and I liked him...  
"What's so wrong with people finding out?"  
"I'm already the son of Hades and alone most of the time. I don't need to be seen as 'that gay guy' too."  
"We're both gay Nico." He said softly. "I have to go anyway. Demigods are getting hurt by the second." And then he walked away. I think I just lost my future boyfriend.

Hazel and I sat in the cabin on our beds. I stared at the wall re-picturing my "fight" with Will in my brain. Hazel flipped threw a magazine probably catching up with all the things she has missed. "Who is Kim Kardashian?" She interrupted as I had replayed our kiss. "Did I interrupt your thinking?" I nodded. "What are you thinking about?" I shrugged. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"  
"What do you mean?" I said not making eye contact.  
"You... Will." My throat began to get dry. "I walked into you two kissing and exited. Then I caught my breath and walked back after making sure you two were finished of course." She went on. "You're... In love with Will Solace."  
"He's..." I needed some type of wording that would get to her.  
"You're Frank, Piper, or Annabeth." She said.  
"I couldn't live without him." I said.  
"That's quite deep."  
"Could we not go around the camp yelling it?"  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Except Piper, she mentioned someone's love for another is so strong that she couldn't get much sleep. I'm guessing that's either you or Will."  
"You're not effected by this? I really like Will, Hazel."  
"I'm happy for you."

The next day Chiron called a meeting for all the counselors plus the Romans. And that girl Drew cause she probably forced someone. But apparently he couldn't make it so anyone could've said anything. Clarrisse started off the conversation in a not so subtle way. "We need to shoot each and every gígantas salamándra in the throat."  
"Clarrisse, that's not going to work." The Nemesis cabins head counselor said. "It took about twenty demigods to take it down."  
"Half of them ended up in infirmary." Will said.  
"5% of them decided to quit." Annabeth glared at Percy. "If we have giant salamanders, just imagine what else we have. The next thing is giant serpents, right?"  
"No... J- just no." Frank retaliated. "I'm done with friggin snakes."  
"Well we've had our share in the past." Hazel said. Drew's eyes were glued to me.  
"What haven't we faced against?" Leo asked. He fiddled with gears and band so it looked like a ring. Then he took it all apart and rebuilt it.  
"Id rather not know." Frank chuckled nervously.  
"We need a plan for the next one. That couldn't involve twenty of us." I said. Drew still stared at me. "What?! What do you want?!"  
"Who do you like?!" She said it very suddenly so it sounded like she said, who langosha?! God she was getting on my nerves.  
So, I did something.  
I grabbed Will by the shirt so fast I don't think he knew what was going on. This time I didn't hesitate. I pressed his lips against mine and it was just as great as the other times. Except the stabbing fact that everyone in here now knew and would probably tell other people. I stepped away and turned my head as if to say, take that. My eyes met with hers.  
"So... That giant salamander." Percy said breaking the silence.  
"How- what- er..." Piper asked scrunching her face. "Why do I feel I should've known this?"  
"I didn't until I walked into them." Hazel said.  
"That's not the point." Will started.  
"But- what- uh?" Jason asked.  
"You have no excuse. You should've known already." I said. Those weights that were on my shoulders earlier were definitely lifted. "Anyway, did anyone wonder how that thing was formed? Gaea's asleep-"  
"All the monsters are still living you know. They probably want revenge for putting her to sleep." Drew said.  
"I'm just wondering how long we've gotta wait for her to wake. Again." Frank said.  
"That could take years- decades even. We won't let that happen-" Annabeth said.  
"Unless Percy gets another nose bleed again." Jason said.  
"I did not ask to get a nose-friggin-bleed and then wake Gaea, okay?!"  
"It's not really his fault." Piper said.  
"Whatever." Jason said.  
"You gonna blame me for bleeding too because two people had to wake Gaea." Annabeth said.  
"Calm down, please." Will said still slightly shaken. "Giant salamanders are still roaming the earth."  
"That's a terrifying thought."  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter,hope there weren't any problems.

~Simone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Swoggity swiss, be prepared for the kiss

~S&amp;K

Will's POV

It seems like the meeting's sole purpose was to exploite Nico and I's budding relationship. How exciting. After we left and Drew made her last snotty comment, Nico headed straight for his cabin. After I let him pace around for a minute, I stepped in the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"Close the door." He said harshly.

"Okay..." A female and a male cannot be in the same cabin alone since its against the rules, and Chiron's afraid someone's going to end up pregnant. How would he feel if two gay boys shared a cabin at the moment- alone.

"Why do you look like that?" Nico asked. I shrugged. What did I look like? He started pacing around again putting his hands in his hair like he was going to rip it out.

"Wha-"

"She was just pissing me off, okay?! I'm sorry I did that and I know I'm the one who didn't want to expose us-" he stopped himself.

"Nico, I'm okay!" I chuckled. "You're taking this to a whole other level-"

"Why, do you think I'm overreacting?" He laughed un-humorously. "Will, I probably just ruined our whole future here."

"You used _our. _We're going to be fine." I put my arms around his shoulders. "Chiron will understand... You can't control the way you fall for people." I lightly brushed my hand onto his cheek without noticing. I pulled back, suddenly hot.

That didn't stop him.

He grabbed me by my shirt and pressed me against the wall. I had no clue what he tasted like but it was addictive. My breathing was shallow and I kissed him harder.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the door frame.

We stopped instantly and Nico pushed me away, as usual.

"Not what I expected." Clarrisse's voice said from behind. "While you two were enjoying each others' company," She coughed, "Chiron started setting up a quest and no one volunteered yet. AKA, stop making out and come see."

I sighed and stepped out the door with Clarrisse behind me, and Nico behind her. "I knew it!" Drew screeched from Chiron's side, like fifty yards away. "We can't let them be in a cabin by themselves!... I don't care if they're both boys!"

Reluctantly I stood next to the crowd of people wanting to join a quest. And, without anyone noticing (I hoped), slipped my hand into my boyfriend's.

"This quest requires all the training we have given. Great sword work, getting out of situation, and might require a medic." Few eyes turned to me. "We sent satrys to retrieve the girl. Only one came back and didn't get her."

"What are we going to do if the people we send don't come back?" Grover asked.

"Then..." Chiron looked at his hooves. "We'll have to have lost her too." After a too long silence Nico said something.

"I'll go."

I let go of his hand.

"Are you kidding me?!" Drew said. "Are you really going to send _him_."

"I'm going too." I said. I see why she pissed off Nico so much. "You said they might need a medic. I'm the head medic."

"Have you even been on a quest before?" Drew said.

"Have you? Because I remember the time I saved hundreds of demigods during the war with Kronos." She looked taken aback; just what I hoped for.

"Well anyway you can't leave those two alone. Clarrisse saw what they were doing." Drew turned bright red.

"How about _you_ come with us." Nico said.

"Really? You're inviting her to come?" Piper asked.

"Sure. She doesn't trust us, so she can chaperone."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning we'll go and get the stubborn girl." Drew snarled.

"You shouldn't have volunteered." Nico said as we laid on the Hades cabin roof. I looked up at the star filled sky. "Not to sound anything like Drew, but have you ever been on a quest?"

"That's not the point." I sat up slightly holding myself up with my elbows. "If I didn't go how would we teach Drew a lesson. And you're going..."

"So you want to protect me."

"No I wanna heal you if necessary. Nico, if I lost you this early in our... Whatever this is... I couldn't live with myself knowing I had the chance to do something and didn't."

"You... You don't have to worry." His voice exceedingly small. "I've been to much harder places."

"I know you have, but... It took two satrys. Wherever this kid is, monsters really don't want us to have her."

"She's probably got days to live."

"Hey!" Someone's voice yelled from far away. I groggily opened up my eyes to see my arms wrapped around Nico on the Hades roof with a blanket on us. I looked to my left to see backpacks with a sticky note stuck to the top. "Will Solace! Nico Di Angelo! _GET_ _DOWN_ _HERE_!"

I shot up and shook Nico's shoulders. "Wake up. We have a quest!" He groaned and pulled the blanket up to his head. "We gotta save the kid!"

"I don't wanna get up." Nico grumbled.

"You're an adorable sleeping fool." I grabbed the bags and started towards the ladder that we climbed up last night. I looked at the note that was plastered on Nico's bag. 'Left these for you two love birds. All the necessary things for a quest- even if it meant I had to rummage through your clothes.- Hazel.' Aw.

"Nico. Di. Angelo. _Get u_p." I ordered.

"Fine, mom. Ah!-" We disappeared. And when I finally opened my eyes we appeared at the front of Camp Half-Blood.

"Well gosh, I was about to leave without you." Drew said with her hands on her hips.

"How'd you do that?" I asked shocked.

"I have no idea. I'm wondering how you came along with me. I was just sitting and it happened."

"You took everything within ten feet with you."

"Cool." Drew mumbled unenthusiastically. "Well we should get moving."

"We're off to save the kid." I said as Hazel kissed Nico's cheek and we locked arms. Nico being reluctant of course. I had forced my arm in Drew's also, so they staggered aside me instead of walking.

Thirty minutes later Drew moaned as we reached the city and heaps of people walked in and out of the buildings. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

"We've been out of Camp Half- Blood's limits for only thirty minutes. You can not possibly be hungry." Nico said.

"I forgot to eat breakfast. Duh."

"You're like a five year old." I mumbled.

Nico sighed. "How much money do we have?"

"Two hundred."

"Where'd you get two hundred dollars?" Drew asked, one of her millions of questions.

"Travis Stoll?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"We're going to have to grab something from McDonald's, because anywhere else will cost us a lot more money."

"Ha, you guys didn't eat breakfast either."

"You _are_ five." Nico grumbled.

"Am not."

"Oh gods." Drew averted her eyes and hid behind me.

"Uh..." I started.

"That's Jessica." Drew pointed to a girl drinking a coffee at a table. "She went to middle school with me and is always attached to me when I'm near."

"And..." Nico started.

"And, if she sees us what tells you anything bad won't happen?"

"She doesn't seem like a monster, Drew." I said. "Besides if she was she would've noticed-"

"Oh my god- is that _DREW_?!" Jessica had a squealy voice and bouncing dark hair. She resembled Drew a little. Her acquaintance joined her walking towards us. Nico squinted his eyes looking at the ground, he looked like he was going to throw up. "Uh, is he okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Drew asked looking at him.

"Nico..." I started.

"I'm fine." Nico said putting a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Are one of you Drew's boyfriend? Or does she have lots of variety and dating you both?" She giggled.

I didn't like her already.

"We're gay." I gestured in between me and Nico.

"I know. You guys practically scream it." That's funny since no one else figured it out.

"So, what brings you here?" Jessica asked.

"Just... Exploring." I said grimacing. Drew did also. I understood why someone like Drew wouldn't like another one of herself. Even though they have the same intentions, Drew knew when to hold back. I heard someone's stomach growl. I think it was my own.

"Somebody's hungry..." Jessica said. "I'll buy lunch!"

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because I was reunited with my friend from middle school! And her gay friends!" She looked at the other smaller girl. She reminded me of a mouse with her red hair tied in a curly bun and two ears from a headband sat on her head. She had glasses and whiskers drawn on her face. "This is my pet, Megan. She likes Japanese culture and cosplay. We couldn't paint her hair purple today or get black and white striped buckets to finish her outfit. Though she's not dressed up like Crona, or Ryuzaki, she does enjoy it."

"Who-" Nico asked and dropped the subject.

"Those are dudes." Drew pointed out.

"Yeah, cute dudes."

"Anywho. I'm hungry."

"On me! Everyone but Megan."

"Okay." Her voice was small. She was a little too obedient for my taste.

We walked into a crowded pizza place and sat down at a six person table. Megan and Jessica piled their bags on the extra chair. "So, what really brings you here?"

"Adventure. Outdoors. The smell of merchants and homeless people on the streets." Nico answered drinking out of the water placed in front of him. We looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled and put my hand on his.

"You two make the cutest couple when you're not having this weird flare of evil." Jessica said. She turned to Drew. Megan's eyes followed also. "So, when was the last time you made someone do something you wanted them to?"

Nico and I's eyes turned sharply towards her. "Can we speak to you for a moment?" Before she could say anything I grabbed her wrist and led her into the storage room. "You told Jessica?!" Nico started.

"No!" Drew said. "She over heard me talking to one of the teachers over a grade. Afterward she must've thought I was being provocative or something and I had to explain. She was going to tell the super attendant that I changed the grade and me and my dad would have to move- again. It's hard enough being a demigod. And having to worry about moving another time was not one of my prioritys." She sighed. "She doesn't know about demigods. Just about charmspeak."

"I don't understand why you didn't erase her memory of it-" I started.

"I tried- It didn't work."

"Doesn't charmspeak work with everyone?" Nico asked.

"Yeah... Chiron says their are some rare cases where daughters or sons of Aphrodite aren't affected. But... Jessica has a mom, she lives in Colorado that's why Jessica lives with her dad. I've met her... Wait she said, 'I'll always treat you as if you are my daughter', to me once."

"There's no way." I said.

"That sounds possible." Nico answered.

"Are you guys saying Jessica's my sister?"

"Its a high possibility."

"Aphrodite would've told me, right?"

"The gods are shady, Drew. My dad never told me about Hazel until I found her."

"How are we suppose to know if she's a demigod. Unless we hurt her and feed her ambrosia." I said.

"That's dark. If it doesn't work, she's gonna burn to death." Nico said.

"I was just kidding-"

We stepped out the closet with few people looking at us. Jessica and Megan sat at the table flailing their arms and talking. "They're back." Megan said.

"I wonder what dirty little things you were doing in there." She looked to Drew. "Needed a referee?"

"How sick could you possibly be?" Nico remarked.

"She couldn't be my sister!" Drew said suddenly.

"You might actually be right. This girl is way to messed up." I said.

"Then how about you pay for everyone's lunch? Everyone and Megan." She said. Something tugged at the back of mind.

"Can I have the money?" Nico asked.

"Are you crazy?" Drew pinched him.

"What?!" Nico asked.

"Is everything okay over here?" Two completely in sync high pitched voices asked.

"Everything is fine," Drew snapped at the voices.

"Uh, Drew, you might want to look..." I'm pretty sure my voice wavered a bit as two identical twins, both female, stared me back in the face. Their smiles seemed threatening and their eyes seemed to flicker between perky blue and a demonic red.

"May we help you?" They said in unison.

"Should we fight these two?" Nico whispered to me.

"Why would we do that, they're just a couple of deranged twins." Jessica said.

"Deranged twins aren't exactly innocent half of the time." Megan said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" One twin said.

"We could clean the blood off you." The other said.

"There's no blood..." Drew said poking Nico in the spot where she pinched him on to check.

"Not yet."

Our eyes widened as the twins' teeth sharpened into flesh ripping fangs. "Drew, get Jessica and Megan out of here." I ordered.

"No way, I'm fighting too." She brought out a lipstick container.

"Is this the time for cosmetics?!" Nico asked.

She popped it open anyway and a spear transformed from it. "How about _you_ get them out of here."

The twins skin seemed to melt away and their blood red eyes gleamed. Jessica screamed and Megan pushed herself up against a wall. Nico brought out his Stygian sword. "Tiffany! We're gonna pounce now!" One twin said.

"Okay!" Yelled the other. The only problem with their tactic is that they accidentally ran into each other. "Sophia I told you to run the other way!"

"No you didn't!"

"Ladies, can we stop talking now so I can kill you silently?" Nico said calmly.

"The son of Hades is a fiesty one isn't he?" Tiffany said.

"Don't call him fiesty." Sophia said.

"He's taken." I retaliated.

"Let's not fight over Nico right now, okay." Drew said. She looked to Nico's direction. "And you need to stop smiling."

The empousa eventually gathered themself and jumped on Drew and Nico. "We have this- just run!" Drew yelled. I disobeyed and stood their thinking of things to hit the empousa with.

"Will!" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see a iris message from Hazel. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Should I call later?"

"Just say what you have to say, please."

"Well, Chiron forgot to mention one thing before you guys left. The girls in Wyoming. Apparently she's not even old enough to understand what's going on and the monsters don't want us to get her."

"Wyoming... Okay. Thanks Hazel, I'll tell Nico you said hi." I waved the iris message away.

Tiffany jumped at me biting my shoulder- hard. Megan seemed to do a battle cry as she hurld a clock at her. "Oh my gosh... Vampires." Megan apparently noticed what she just did and ran into the storage closet.

"Ouch... That stupid Apollo kid threw a clock at me sis."

Megan is my sister? I don't need to worry about that right now.

The pain in my left shoulder deepened and I got the ambrosia and nectar from the backpack. I glanced at Drew who stabbed her spear into Tiffany's heart. Nico sliced his sword through Sophia's head. "Will! Are you okay?!" Nico asked to my aid.

"Bet you he's willing to rip off your shirt." Jessica said loosening. If only the empousa bit her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Drew asked. "We saved you and you still make insults towards these two. And Megan, she doesn't even do anything. The only reason she still hangs out with you is because you force her!"

Jessica got up. "Well I'm not the only one, am I?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if there were any problems

~S&amp;K


	3. Chapter 3

Drew's POV

"Are you coming with us? If you don't, you aren't likely to survive without a weapon." Nico asked Jessica and Megan as we packed up the food we stole from the kitchen.

"I am." Megan said. She looked to Jessica. "I'd rather not die."

"Sure I'll come. But I have a few requests-" she started.

"So do I." Will said.

"First I don't want you guys to be mean to me."

"We're not preschoolers. Our definition of mean is a cyclops trying to hit us in the head with his club. Or Clarrisse." Nico said.

"First, no charmspeak and if you say one more gay joke I will smack you on the head with a sword." I said. "I won't use charmspeak either."

"I don't even know how to use charmspeak." Jessica said.

"Whatever." Megan said. "Where are we going, cause I have school tomorrow."

"Wyoming." Will looked to Nico. "Are you ready for a jump?" He nodded.

I gave Nico my hand and Megan took my other one. Will was next to Nico and Jessica reluctantly took Megan and Will's hands. Then we disappeared.

When I opened my eyes we were on top of some sort of building. About thirty feet high, we stood hands intact. We let go as Nico threw his hand on Will's shoulder. His legs wobbled as he sat on the roof ground. "What. Was. That?" Jessica asked.

"That was _awesome_! Can we ever do that again?!" Megan said holding her shaky hands to put on her glasses.

"Where are we?" I asked. Will shrugged.

"I'll find a newspaper or something. Maybe a key chain." Will answered.

"I'll check Google maps." Megan said grabbing her phone.

"No!" I said taking the phone and turning it off quickly. "Cell phones attract monsters. You want more of those things from earlier?" Megan shook her head.

"What do we do now then?" Jessica asked.

"Wander around towards Wyoming until Nico recovers, then we shadow travel." I said.

"It could take days to recover. We'll have to keep moving like usual. We have a destination now." Nico said.

"'Wyoming' is not a destination. Wyoming is big," Megan said. "Whoever we're looking for will find us, right?"

"Who we're looking for? No. the things we want to avoid? Yes." I said.

My eyes darkened as I thought of what would happen when we got to camp. _Another Aphrodite kid? _They would say_. _I would hate having to spend the rest of my life living with Jessica.

My yearning feeling to mess with Nico and Will surpassed. My only goal was to get the kid and get home. Megan and I walked down to go get a newspaper and see what's going on.

After we got the news paper and came back up with the news that we were Indiana, we found the three having a completely pointless argument. "Are you guys kidding me? You've never shot a gun?" Jessica said.

"Guns aren't necessarily part of the demigod world." Will said.

"Yeah but when a burglar comes in your house you can't exactly slice through him with your black sword." Jessica said.

"Burglars? How can we have house burglars if we don't have a house?" Nico said.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I interrupted. "We're located in Indiana and like a million miles away from where we're suppose to be."

"I think we should just take a plane... Or a bus... Maybe the subway." Megan said.

"We can't take the bus or the subway all the way to Wyoming." Jessica scoffed.

"Yeah, but we're pretty much on Illinois' border. We can take the subway and or a train to the a main part of Illinois. Would you rather walk all the way to Decatur?"

"Not really." Jessica mumbled.

We walked into the train station. Will looked at a sign hung up on the wall that read 'Decatur, Wyoming. The place where dreams are made.' Well okay. I felt this sudden spark in the back of my brain. So much love was happening in this tiny station. My heart couldn't take it.

"Oh, what is that?!" Megan hurtled herself across the train station staring at the other wall with posters and graffiti placed everywhere. "Hey, Drew, come over here for a second." I obeyed and stepped over.

"Wow." My mouth dropped open as I touched all the missing children signs. At least thirty of them hung in a row due to alphabetical order. It was unbearable to know that all these children were missing. The girl we're finding is probably one of these photos.

"It's okay." Megan said putting a hand on my shoulder. She must've noticed my moment of anguish. "Shall we catch the train?" But before I could answer she held on my wrist and led me to the others.

Nico was the first to get on the train, then Jessica, Will, Megan and me last. I looked out the window as the buildings zoomed past me at lightning speed. It's crazy what technology can do these days, right?

"Are you okay Drew?" Nico asked. "You look kinda dazed."

I smiled.

"I'm fine. But you seem to be a little less uptight then the old Nico."

"Things have changed. Guess my personality was one of them."

I woke up from the trip on the train. Will tapped my shoulders and helped my half asleep body up. "I wanna go home." I whispered to myself.

We actually made it to Iowa. It only took eight hours of bus rides, taking the train, walking and endless conversations on why people should be nicer. Will's hand was placed inside Nico's the whole time, and Megan and I talked about animes and male models. I like her. She's cool.

There was only one problem. We only had about twenty four hours for this kid to live and there were no monsters. No monsters at all.

"Anyone else freaked out because there are no monsters?"

"I've been thinking about that for way to long now." Nico said. "You guys ready for another jump?" Us grabbing each others' hands must've been the yes sign.

The jump is always exciting. It's like leaving your own skin and finding yourself in another place. Apparently it's not much better for Nico though. He ends up lying cold on the ground. "Where are we now?" Jessica asked. But before any of us could answer she pulled her phone out and checked Google maps.

"What are you doing-" Megan started.

"Will you shut up." Her words tugged at me. She used charmspeak.

"Gosh I don't want to hear your stupid voice again."

Megan opened her mouth as if to say something but didn't. I grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground.

"We should've left you to die when we had the chance." I said. "No one cares about you anyway- you're just a spoiled brat who thinks she knows everything and doesn't want to cooperate. At first I thought you were something like me. But you're not. I will _never_ be like you." I turned to Megan who touched two fingers to her throat. "You can speak." I willed my words. "I won't let myself be like you." I finished.

"Let's head out. The kid's waiting for us." Will said. I helped him help Nico up.

"Just in case you wanted to know-" Jessica started, "we're in Wyoming."

A/N: Ohohohoho it's intense! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

~Katelyn

Hoped you enjoyed that chapter, hope there wasn't any problems.

~Simone


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: EnJoY cHaPtEr FoUr

~Katelyn

Nico's POV

"Let's check all the state forests. Don't monsters like staying in places like that?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, they could be anywhere. I'm guessing it's a lot of monsters since there were barely any survivors." Will said.

My head hurt as we walked down the street and sat on a bench. It was about twelve, and we were still going. I looked down the row to see Jessica sleeping, sprawled against the concrete and slobbering. Megan fell next to her. This wasn't normal behavior. "Poison... Great." Were the last two words Drew said before falling to the ground.

Will hit the ground and I ended up next to him against my freewill.

I woke up to Jessica's sobbing. When I opened my eyes I literally just saw red. Red everything. Then I opened my eyes wider, I had a sack on my head. My hands and legs were tied to something and I couldn't tell if any of the others, besides Jessica, had made it here with me. But their was one other person who was breathing loudly. "Nico... Are you awake?" Someone's voice asked. Megan.

"Yup." I said in response.

"Good." Megan chuckled. "Will's still sleeping. And Drew is too." I struggled in my chair trying to move. "They drugged us and tied us up. The dude will come in and check on us sometime later."

"'Sometime later'? Baby, I'm already here." Someone eventually removed the sack off my head.

I was in shock at what I saw. Two slaughtered satyrs in one corner and the five of us sitting in electric chairs. The old ones they used when I was a kid.

"Don't worry," A guy about my age with blonde hair and lots of piercings said. He was the one who removed my sack and must've drugged us. "They're not fully operational yet. I heard they came from, like, the forties, they're like _really_ _old_."

"Why are you still blabbing?" Megan asked. This girl had guts.

"Because I can, babe."

"Stop calling me that."

He brought out a sword, and placed the tip on Megan's neck. If he had added force she would die. "I could kill you with a single move and you still question me?"

"I-" she started but stopped herself.

"That's more I like it. Hot and silent."

"I'd hardly call Megan, hot." Jessica said. The guy swung around and slapped her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Why would a rebel demigod want to take us in the first place?" I asked so he could stop abusing the girls. "What's the point?"

"Maybe we want the kid for ourselves." He said. "It's not just me you know."

"Yeah, I realized. Someone so stupid couldn't last a day without reinforcements." I said. "What's so special about the girl."

"Nothing about her, but her heritage on the other hand is a totally different story. Apparently, she's seventy-five percent God."

"That's not possible." I said. I wasn't, it couldn't be.

"Sure it is. But I'll let colonel explain it to you."

"Is it to complicated for someone like you to explain it?" Jessica asked.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"

"Let. Me. Free." Jessica commanded.

Her charmspeak was unbearablely strong. I wanted to break out and just set her free myself. He did what he was asked too and Jessica grabbed one of the guns from next to a satyr.

"This is why you need to know how to shoot a gun, Nico." She fired and hit the guy in the leg.

"Kick him in the head!" Megan ordered.

"Okay!" Jessica said as she threw her foot up against his right cheek.

"Ouch. That had to hurt."

"That was too easy." I said unsure of whether or not another rebel demigod was coming. She removed my ropes and helped me out the death chair. I helped Drew out of her chair after I removed the sack. The girls helped Will up.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"South Dakota." Will answered.

"Gods!" I kicked a chair. "We just went backwards."

"It's okay, you can always shadow travel, right?" Megan asked.

"No- there's no guarantee you won't die in the process." Will said.

"Don't worry about me- I just want to get the girl." I put my hand on Drew's shoulder and **accidentally**,tookDrew with me.

I wanted to scream as we reached the front of some random building. "Where are we Nico?" Drew asked as I stood almost vomiting.

"I have no clue." I looked up at the tall stone building surrounded by trees. The building seemed to flicker when you moved. "Let's go and find out, shall we?"

Drew opened the door and we walked in. The white marble floor was dusty and the walls were hung with pictures that looked old and washed out. "Do you hear that?" Drew asked. I listened closely to the mumbled voices far away.

"Sh."

"You sh."

"Shush, Drew."

"You shush."

"Drew."

"Nico."

"I can't hear what they're saying." I whispered.

"Maybe if you shut up you could."

"I don't like this." A voice said from the back. "Why do you keep putting needles in me? Why is my blood this color? Should it be this color?" The voice was female and young.

"I think it's her." Drew whispered in my ear. She got her lipstick Whatever-You-Call-It, and took the cap off, turning it to a spear. I brought my Stygian iron sword from wherever it hides, and squeezed the hilt in my palm.

Drew and I looked around the door frame that was in front of us and saw at least fifteen monsters and rebel demigods gathered. My eyes darted to a machine with a tank filled with black liquid. I looked from the machine to the big chair that sat in the middle of the room. A little girl sat in the chair.

She looked maybe five, her black hair was down to her shoulders with one red streak in the front. She wore a red and black plaid dress that made her look as if she were going to a funeral. Her cheeks were flushed and she was unbelievably skinny. A tube ran down the side of her chair connected to her wrist. She looked like she wanted to cry or scream. I lurched forward but Drew grabbed my shoulder before I could move any closer.

"So, Victoria. You don't want to follow directions today? Putting in the tube is just going to sting a little,"

"No tubes!" She cried out and struggled.

The blonde woman standing before her growled and massaged her temples. "Would you like to die knowing you did something or that your family left you to rot in an orphanage?!" The woman screamed in rage.

That's when Drew pulled me back and had made a plan.

"Apparently, demigods were sent here to retrieve the girl-" one rebel started.

"Excuse me!" Drew screeched. She held my hands behind my back hiding our weapons. "We got one." She had changed into all black like the rest of them, the only bad thing about that was she had to wear my shoes and we have the same size.

"And who are you?" The blonde asked taking her eyes off Victoria.

"I'm Amanda, I was assigned here by the rebel demigods in New York."

"Aw..." I hope she would take the bait. "Was this lurking son of Hades outside?"

"Yup." Drew said. "The others ran before I could catch 'em."

"Good thing that you got him. We don't need to bleed him dry since we have this one, though." A cyclops in the corner said while picking his teeth with a bone.

"That's her... Blood." Drew gulped.

"Yes..." The blonde moved her hair threw Victoria's hair. "She's quite special." She looked pleased with herself. "My names Belinda. I'm Victoria's foster mother. But as soon as I learned about the black blood I-"

"You turned on her." I said without thinking. Drew knocked me upside the head so the others wouldn't have to.

"No, I saw an opportunity and took it."

"You're hurting a little girl!" I couldn't hold back my rage. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She was born an outcast. I'm removing her from this world slowly so she won't have to suffer anymore."

"You're making her suffer." I snarled.

I pulled my sword from its hiding place and Drew took out her spear. "Aw... They had a plan." Belinda said.

"Yeah, the hell we did." I charged for her only to smack my sword on the shield of a cyclops. He thrust his arm up trying to uppercut me (which in fact would kill me) but Drew stabbed the spear head into his arm. I went for Belinda again as Drew spun around and started finishing off the cyclops.

A rebel demigod slashed his sword, hitting it into mine, and I hit him in the nose with the hilt of my sword. He dropped to the ground, dropping his weapon next to him. Drew made her way towards two other rebel demigods.

I reached Belinda after ripping through a rebel demigod. Belinda scrambled against the floor. She matched the rest of the corpses, black everything, except her blonde hair and her blue eyes. "We know of Camp Half- Blood, and Camp- Jupiter! What tells you the rest of us won't group together to destroy both?!"

"There are too many of us for you rebels to try and win."

She went on. "We have spies- everywhere. Let me name a few people you love dearly! Will, Hazel, Percy-"

"No! Shut up! I don't care what you think you're going to do, but never threaten the people I care about!"

I noticed Drew removing Victoria from the contraption. "Come on, Nico, more rebels are coming!"

I looked into Belinda's eyes before stabbing her in the heart and dumping her in the tank where they nearly drained Victoria of her blood. She screamed loudly. "You murderer! You're no better than your father!"

"Come on." I put the sword back in its hiding space.

"You can't afford another jump-" Drew said. "It will kill you."

"Then run."

We sprinted down the hall and out the entrance. Victoria was must faster then us. Since she was only five, of course.

I wonder where the hell Will was.

A/N: YES the finally got the girl! Might've taken four chapters but finally!

~Simone

WOO! This might be my favorite chapter yet, tbh, but I don't know what compares to Will and Nico kissing in a cabin and cuddling on roofs. Some more fluff is planned though!

~Katelyn


End file.
